Whispers in The Wind
by JayyC
Summary: Pendragon's youngest and only daughter, Alyssa is in danger and learns how to survive without her loving parents and also figures out, that, life is not all about fun and games.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Alyssa

Sophie Pendragon, who appears to be heavily pregnant, swept the castle floor with the broom in one hand and the other holding Morgan (Howl and Sophie 2 year old son) to her hip.

"If I see Howl, I'm going to break his neck! I swear by the waste I will." She muttered and dropped the broom on the couch  
>"Daniel! Did Howl take all the money with him?" Daniel Weeb, a junior apprentice came rushing down with his golden hair in a tangled mess and his pretty blue eyes layered with exhaustion and stress. Daniel searched a particular book called "The Great Deals for Witches &amp; Wizards" and found that the hole he drilled was empty.<br>"It seems so, he found the money inside." Daniel said, sulky and displeased to see his whole life savings went to Howl's personal items. "That foul beast! If I see him! Oh, what I wouldn't do would be the question!" Sophie caught her breath and tried to calm down; this wasn't good for the baby.  
>"Very well, we'll just use my money I had hidden. Watch and learn Daniel, because, Howl maybe ignorant about observing things around him but he is clearly not stupid, not at all." She grabbed few silver coins and numerous pennies and walked with Daniel to the Market.<p>

The place was overwhelmed with people, young to old and short to tall.  
>"What day is it Daniel!" Sophie had to scream, as she squeezed through the crowds. "May Day would be my guess!" He screamed back and led her to the bakery.<br>Sophie suddenly halted once she went inside the heavenly aroma of pastry and fresh bread. A moan of pain escaped her lips and it seemed that Sophie Pendragon, married to Royal Wizard Howl is giving birth in a unfortunate owner's bakery shop.  
>"Get me Howl! Daniel! NOW!" She yelled as her voice seemed to be in agony as well.<p>

That was how Alyssa Jane Pendragon was born.


	2. Chapter 2: How it started

Alyssa, with her mother's charming looks: red-gold hair, heart-shaped face, beautiful big blue-brown eyes with pretty long lashes and double eye-lids, a small nose, high cheekbones and perfect full lips. She indeed looks like an angel but with her father's attitude & personality as: charming, stubborn, with her mother strong-minded feature, a taste for adventure and almost childish when angry; she's good-humored with a shy expression and seem to be naturally gifted with magic and intelligence.

People would say she's gift for Market Chipping because the obvious reasons: Kind, smart, beautiful and powerful! But because of her being so rash and brave she often ran to danger head on. One glance at her and people would blackmail the Pendragon's for enormous amount of gold or even sell her as a entertainer!  
>The people who actually knew Alyssa would say she was rather a nusiance.<p>

And they are perfectly right! Because right now, I'm in the woods with a dog following me everywhere. With no sense of direction, I'm lost as nighttime is coming closely.

I was suppose to get milk, cheese and bread for mother but then I saw a dog that was begging for food and whined until he was shooed away. When I came close he gave a startled bark and growled at me. Obviously not trusting strangers, or maybe it was just me. But after cooing and feeding him my pastrys that I sneaked inside my pockets. He gave me a grateful lick and followed me everywhere.

I had it enough after putting food inside my woven basket and paid.

"Go away now, little dog. You're don't owe me anything!" The dog cocked his head and wiggled his tail. "Go now! Shoo!" He seemed to understand and raced of ahead without looking back.  
>I walked to the usual path before I heard a scream and shouts saying, "kill the thief! Kill it!" I rushed to where the voices were and found the little dog with a fish in his mouth, hiding under the stall. But once he saw me, he wiggled out and ran toward me, then gently laid the fish infront of me.<p>

"Is that your dog! Alyssa?" I blushed, and nodded before murmuring an aplology and paid with a generous silver coin. I bent down to pick him up but before I can grab him firmly, he saw a cat running and soon he followed it.  
>"Hey! Little dog! Come back!" I started jogging to the dog before I caught him in the woods. "Where are we? Little dog, you're in trouble if we don't come back to my house before my birthday dinner."<p>

After what it seems to be hours, we were lost. I sat down and started crying, the dog who seemed worried tried licking the tears off my face.  
>"What are we going to do, little dog?" I gave a strangled whisper.<p> 


End file.
